Massive MIMO (Massive Multiple-Input Multiple-Output, massive multiple-input multiple-output) is considered to be a technology to be preferentially used to improve spectrum efficiency in 5G (a fifth generation mobile communications technology) and is widely accepted in the industry.
In a Massive MIMO system, when transmitting a CSI-RS (Channel State Indication Reference Signal, channel state indication reference signal), a base station usually performs corresponding coverage enhancement mainly by using a method for improving transmit power of a transmit end. However, because the CSI-RS is transmitted in all directions, but there may be no user equipment in many transmission directions, a relatively large part of transmit power is absorbed by an ambient environment, and utilization of transmit power is relatively low, leading to a waste of power.